


Dear Eddie (i)

by shauds



Series: Sincerely, your penpal [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, Letters, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: First in a series of letters between Jason Todd and Eddie Bloomberg in an AU  where Jason got in touch with his old pen pal after the Lazarus Pit.





	Dear Eddie (i)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Young Justice broke up but before Jason killed Egon.

Dear Eddie.

Your pen-pal here saying hello from beyond the grave.

Bet you didn't expect to be hearing from me again, huh. Do me a favor and ignore Postman Pat the ninja over there. Kinda hard to find a courier service on this side of the line you know.

Not really sure why I'm writing this damned thing or if I'll even let it get sent out. The woman I'm staying with now thinks it's a good idea, but I'm, not sure I agree with her (she's a little crazy, but don't let that get back to her). It's been what, two years since I last wrote you?

I'd ask how your Aunt Marla is, but I heard what happened to her and I, know this won't come across great on paper, but that's fucked up. You know I know how it feels and there's nothing I can say that'll in fuck it up, but if there's something I can do from halfway across the world here, that'll take some of the edge off, you can write me at the return address.

Caught you on the news and damn, that suit of yours looks like hell. Sure it's fitting given the whole Kid Devil thing, but you're dedicating a little too much to your craft if it means you're running around in that.

If you're looking to get yourself killed, there're a ton of easier ways to go about it. Trust me, I know. If it's because of your aunt, you know she wouldn't have liked seeing that, so maybe get that suit checked out? I know Blue Devil's gotten his head wacked in a time too many, but that's his problem, and we got enough dead teen sidekicks already.

You're smart enough to build a fucking battle suit, so I'd hate to hear about you doing something stupid like trying to summon a demon or whatever. You know you watch too many horror movies pal.

As always hope, this letter finds you in good health – physically speaking at least.

Sincerely, your… pen-pal?

Jason P. Todd

PS: I'd be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out about this, so do me a favor and keep it under wraps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, because there isn't much Jason and Eddie content out there.  
> I'll try to keep them cannon compliant, but I won't try very hard.  
> Might take reqests somewhere down the line.


End file.
